Invincible
by XxdizzyblondxX
Summary: Namine is with a man she doesn't love. In a town where the only friends she has are her colleagues, shes counting down the days until she flies to a far away place on a girls holiday. But she experiences a little bit more than sun, sea and alcohol. She finds what she thought she was incapable of having. (Based on a true story) Romance NamineXRoxas M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts**

 **NamineXRoxas**

 **Invincible**

 **Prologue:**

I lay on the reclined sun bed. My shades hiding my reddened hungover eyes, as well as my true feelings. The uv rays kissing my bare legs. The sea, lapping at the shore line, serenading me into a relaxed/ sleepy state. I wanted to think about the situation I was in. I really wanted to clear my head, yet I was plagued by the thought of home. I was mere hours away from going to the airport. My mind however, barred me from accessing those thoughts behind the solution to the predicament I faced. I opened my eyes and gazed over the ocean, watching them jump from the pier, into the clear water.

I felt a thud in my chest. My cheeks heated, and a shadow of fear came over me. That's when something dawned on me.

 _'It's all well and good finding someone who makes you happy, and feel loved. However, to find someone who makes you feel truly_ _ **invincible**_ _, and everything in between… Now that is what the movies call "_ _ **true love**_ _"'_

 **Chapter One:**

"Namine, you looking forward to the holiday?" I looked over to my colleague Kairi. Her lavender eyes were fixated on me; excitement brewing up in her irises. She was the definition of beautiful. Her auburn hair, cascading down her shoulders. Embracing her collar bones. Her rosy lips upturned in a cheesy smile. I'd be lying if I was saying I wasn't jealous. She was one of those girls you'd love to hate but you can't because she's as beautiful on the inside as the out. A smile tugged at my mouth.

"I am. I just wish I could go now" I replied. A warm knot in my chest began to form. It was only ever enticed when Kairi reminded me about our awesome holiday plans. I was really good at forgetting things so, naturally when I was reminded, excitement would practically leak out of every orifice. She giggled at me before returning to her desk.

I continued to sketch out the story boards for the web advert. Kairi and I, worked for a graphic design studio. She was a copy writer specialising in the slogans, and checking over any copy that was going onto our adverts etc… and my job was the in-house illustrator. I drew any story boards for filmed adverts or animated applications. I also drafted logos, and did loads of odd little jobs. It was a good team. There was the Creative Director, (our boss) Axel. He was a fiery red head, who teamed up with Demyx (Co-Creative Director) about ten years ago to set the studio up. Together they were in charge of any final ideas we have for clients. Our admin and legal team were on another floor so we didn't see them much. There were the senior graphic designers, Larxene, Leon and Cloud. We hardly spoke to them cause they had what they called "social meetings". Which was just a fancy word for them going to the pub.

The Mid-weight Designer, Hayner. All I knew about him was that he's a wiz on the software, and he was going out with the other copywriter Olette. Then there was Pence, the photographer. And finally the junior designers Aqua, and Selphie.

That was our team.

"Right guys, good work for today, you can all enjoy your weekends now. Me an Demyx have a meeting with one of our clients so we shall see you all on monday!" Axel called from the coffee machine. I looked over at Kairi again and she had the biggest grin on her face. She mouthed 'one week' to me, before she stood up to go home. I followed soon after.

The walk home was peaceful. I lived in a small town. The buildings were sun kissed orange, which gave it it's name "Twilight Town". The buildings here made it look like the sun was setting, even if it was the middle of the day. The bell tower stood proudly at the top of the hill, and you could always hear a train leaving/ arriving at the station below, every hour. The town had its very own melodies. It was beautiful.

I finally reached my door, and sighed. I was in love with the town, but this house… was a prison. I stepped inside, to find Riku sat on the sofa watching some form of sport on television. I was secretly glad that we didn't have the same days off. I mumbled my greetings stepping through to the kitchen, and he hummed in response. I flicked the switch on the kettle, and looked over. He sat with his long legs on the length of the sofa, reclined as if he hadn't moved in hours. His silver hair was cut short now. I remember when I met him and his hair was as long as mine. I was once infatuated by it.

When did it change?

I poured the hot water into my mug, whilst I thought about this. I loved him once. Maybe because I saw him as an escape. I came from a broken home, so when I met a charming man, who offered to take me away from it all, I of course accepted it. Two years down the line we live together in a completely new town. Far away from my original home. Only to realise that I'm not in love with the man I am now living with. I've spoken to Kairi about it, and she keeps telling me that if I leave him I can stay at hers.

I sighed heavily, fishing out the teabag.

I don't know how I can. He doesn't make me unhappy. He hasn't got a horrible bone in his body at all. I'm not in love with him, but he is still my friend. As far as i'm aware as well, he's in love with me. that's why he brought me here. We were though, two very different people. Nothing in common, but the people we know.

Finally pouring the milk in i stirred my mug.

I wish I loved him. It would make things so much easier. I could be super happy. Spend the rest of my life with him. It doesn't help that I've heard him ask Kairi about my ring size. Keri being the good friend deterred him, by saying she thinks it's too soon. But If I know Riku, that wont hold him for long.

Tonight I would go to bed with him, try and avoid sex. Cuddle him, and despite the lack of feelings for him, I'd still feel safe. What was wrong with me? Why can't I love this person?

I'd started to believe a while ago that maybe I'm incapable of love. Maybe as a side effect of my parents failure of a marriage.

 _Maybe_ _ **Love**_ _doesn't actually_ _ **exist**_ _._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

"Three Days!" Kairi spontaneously cried with excitement for the umteenth time. I rolled my eyes jokingly. It was now Wednesday, and we were following our tradition of escaping to our local coffee shop. Riku had wednesdays off and I really didn't want to see him. Kairi was a good friend when it came to saving me from my prison. She sipped her cappuccino, and continued.

"I'm already packed!" She declared proudly. Massive, foam moustache grin, plastered on her face. I loved how she smiled. It somehow lit up her whole face. It was contagious.

"Are you really?" It was a rhetorical question. She giggled. I was never going to admit that I packed on Sunday, to avoid talking to Riku. As if she read my mind she asked:

"Hows things at home?" I just gave her the look. It was the same. Exactly the same as last time she'd asked. She knew this already. I could tell by her sigh.

"Why don't you just leave him?" I was taken aback by her question. I don't know why. It's always her follow up question. It's weird though. Every time she asks I get a stabbing pain in my chest, and my hands get pins and needles. I always see the same image. The image of a broken man infront of me. A torn expression of both hurt and anger. I don't feel anything for him, but I still don't want to hurt him. It's against my personality to enjoy hurting someone. Let alone doing it so easily and out the blue.

"I don't have a reason yet" I said. I'm a terrible person, but the only way I could see it happening, is if I find something. A physical hole in the relationship that I can tear into. That's why it's lasted for so long. I've known for months that I don't love him. I needed an excuse to end it. I needed something that said this is a default of a relationship, so he wouldn't chase me. So he wouldn't ask me questions I couldn't answer. So he wouldn't blame himself.

"I will eventually though…" I said quietly. I looked down into my mug shamefully. I peeked through my lashes at Kairi's expression. Her smile was gone, and her brows were angled with concern. I didn't know what she was thinking.

"He messaged me today asking what rings he's been looking at…" She tested, her violet eyes reading my expression. I knew I didn't have long. I had to end it sooner or later.

"It's amazing how he's so oblivious to your feelings though.." she changed. She would defend me through anything. Kairi was right. I had stopped talking to him actively. I had avoided sex like the plague, and I sit on the opposing sofa. Maybe it's cause I can't sleep without cuddling him. That's probably it. No matter how crap the days been, maybe the only thing that ignites his faith is that one action that means nothing to me, but everything to him. I needed to find a hole fast.

I didn't realise that I'd find what I was looking for the Friday before my holiday.

I walked in from work and Riku was in the shower, which was unusual. He left his phone next to the kettle, in the kitchen, and it buzzed whilst I got my mug out of the cupboard. I glanced over to see a name that I knew. It was Xion. But what she put didn't make sense.

"I hope things are okay…"

I impulsively looked through the conversation, and to my horror, for weeks all Riku had been doing was slagging me off to Xion. His best friends girlfriend. She hadn't really responded much, but the things he spoke about. It genuinely hurt. Considering I never said a bad word about him. I respected the person he was and although I didn't love him, I now feel like an idiot for thinking he was nice. I closed the phone careful not to throw it in rage.

I didn't make my tea that day, I just grabbed my luggage and opened the bathroom door saying my goodbyes. I was staying at Kairi's anyway because the flight was early in the morning. I would consult Kairi before I passed judgement on this situation. I didn't even kiss him goodbye.

 _I finally had it… My reason._

 _I have a week now to pluck up the courage to confront him._

 _I was happy and terrified all at once. It was finally happening!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Destiny Island. A paradise, that soaks up any negativity and sobriety, cleansing your body of any worries. The island had white sandy beaches, that spread as far as the eye can see. The bars bordered the grass verges, and our hotel stood glamorously overlooking the sea front. It's hard to believe how cheap we got this place. It's a five star hotel, and It is honestly the best thing I've ever seen.

I breaded my hair in a fish tail plait and gave myself a once over in the wall length mirror. I was almost as white as the bed sheets, and my eyes matched my light blue bikini. Kairi was getting ready behind me. She had a baby pink bikini and her hair was up in a pony tail. She had those novelty heart shaped sunglasses cause she thought they were "cute". So naturally she convinced me to buy the star shaped ones. Olette was with us too. I don't know her that well cause she's Kairis friend, but she seemed nice in work. Her brown hair remained down and her green eyes, complimented her orange bikini. She had the novelty circle glasses. But she definitely had the short end of the stick. Her glasses were extended at either side and spelt out the word "Boom". She didn't seem to mind that much though. Turns out she has a wicked sense of humour. She's just incredibly shy.

I haven't told Kairi about my escape yet, because Olette beat me to her house. It's not that I didn't trust Olette. It was purely because I didn't know her. It took Kairi a lot of probing to get me to open up to her. It was hard enough letting her in. I shall remain open minded however.

The girls were still unpacking and I tend to be an impatient person. I grabbed by beach towel and my star shades, and suncream.

"I'll meet you by the pool!" I spoke in their direction. I received a 'see you later', But i shut the door before i heard the last bit. The hallway was so fancy looking. Oil paintings decorated every other wall. The hallway was carpeted. By the lift there was a little lobby room on each floor. The hotel itself though wasn't what was breathtaking.

The pool. The pool was huge and had a diving section. There was a swim up bar and a normal bar. It was pure paradise. It didn't take me long to find three sun beds. I sprawled my towel across the three. Whilst I laid down on one, I started to apply my suncream. I scanned the area. There was a lot of families, which wasn't surprising. This was a family hotel after all. It was so peaceful. There were palm trees that sprouted in random areas, which just added to the exotic feel. I immediately don't want to go home. This week is going to be far too short for my liking.

I put my headphones in my ears and dosed off for what seemed like a millisecond, before I was rudely awakened by the so called best friend. She decided it would be a good idea to balance a beverage on my stomach. Not the smartest move, as I was now covered in what I could only guess was Vodka and coke. Whilst i found it irritating, the girls laughter was contagious and I subconsciously laughed with them, before they egged me on to go get another one and join them. I didn't realise we'd start drinking this early. What else was I expecting I guess.

I dried myself off, and glided to the bar. The air was fresh, the sun kissed my skin and warmed my heart as well as my body. As I approached the bar I noticed a bit of a queue. I slowed down, to assess whether it was genuinely busy, or whether there was just people standing there. there was only a few people awaiting drinks so I got in line.

"Mate, I tell ya. Took us three hours on a bus to get here from the airport. It broke down twice! and had no air conditioning!" This was followed by a chain of laughter, and it caught my attention. There was a tall, blonde man stood at the bar, chatting to a stranger I assumed. Judging by how uncomfortable the other man looked, I'd assume they were strangers. This blonde man, was really attractive. I was up to his pecks, in height, and his eyes where the most beautiful shade of blue. For a second, I fantasised what it'd be like to be with a guy like that. I shook my head. He was far too attractive. If I was with a guy like him, I would never stop feeling insecure. He's probably a player. His smile though… I stared at him whilst he erupted into laughter again. His smile, stretched across his cheeks and ignited his eyes. My heart thumped in my chest. But I swallowed the thought. Nothing unusual. I often felt nervous around attractive people. Be it men or women.

The man he was talking to left and I replaced him at the bar. I looked up at the blonde who was sipping a cocktail from a thin black straw. I smiled at him, when he looked over. I remembered the way he talked. His accent suggested he was from my hometown, or a place close to it.

"Where did you fly from?" I asked, trying to make conversation. The barman was busy with some customers at the other end of the bar, so I may as well. I swallowed my nerves, because after all. This guy was just a stranger on holiday. If he didn't like me, I'd be able to go home and forget about him. No place for nerves on holiday. It's only a week.

"Traverse Town. have you heard of it?" He smiled. His voice lagged a bit, as I tried to guess how much he had drank already. His eyes examined me briefly. The most clear shade of blue i've ever seen. Blue eyes were always a comfort for me, because I can read them. You can tell almost every emotion thats going through someones mind, if you look deep enough. For this man though, something was different. His eyes had a level of hardness.

"Yeah, I'm from there. I can tell by your accent…" I laughed a little bit and his smile grew.

"What ya drinking?" he asked, as he clumsily put his glass down on the bar.

"Vodka and coke please" I smiled. He waved his hand in the air to get the bar mans attention, but in a way that was polite and friendly. A few seconds later I had my drink.

"Listen…" He spoke softly, looking down at me briefly before looking away.

"The boys and I are going out on bar street tonight after the entertainment. Would you like to come with us?" His eyes were still astray from my face. Maybe the fact that I was always looking at his eyes intimidated him. I smoothed the cold glass with my fingers, turning the thin glass in my hands.

"I'll see if the girls are up to it, But sure!" I smiled. Kairi let out a shriek as Olette pushed her in the pool. I managed to look over in time to see the splash.

"I better go back… I'll hopefully talk to you later then" I said my goodbyes whilst walking away from him. I could feel his eyes on me.

"Yeah see you later"

I really hoped the girls agree to bar street. I couldn't think of anything better than drinks and clubs. I would like to see that guy again. I don't even know his name. That doesn't matter because no matter what this was going to be a good holiday!


End file.
